1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye testing apparatus for measuring a corneal configuration, an eye refractive power, etc. of an eye to be tested.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an eye testing apparatus for measuring a corneal configuration, an eye refractive power, etc. of an eye to be tested, in which a cornea reflecting image and a retina reflecting image formed by projecting a target mark image to the cornea and retina of an eye to be tested are projected to respective light receiving portions capable of photoelectric transfer through a measuring optical system and in which the corneal configuration and eye refractive power of the eye to be tested are arithmetically measured according to a detecting signal of the respective light receiving portions.
In this conventional eye testing apparatus, a light receiving portion for measuring the corneal configuration and a light receiving portion for measuring the eye refractive power are separately provided. Therefore, an optical path switching mechanism, a light receiving portion driving circuit, an arithmetic processing system, etc. must be separately provided. Thus, the conventional eye testing apparatus has the inconvenience in that the number of parts required are large and, therefore, the whole eye testing apparatus can not be made small. Further, in the conventional eye testing apparatus, since it is required to obtain data for corneal measurement and data for eye refractive power by scanning the respective light receiving portions separately, it takes long time for measurement.